songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Eurovision Song Contest
Real Eurovision Song Contest RESC is an ESC Simulator. |creator = MtRober|editions = 1|first_aired = 29th December 2014|genre = Song Contest|language = English|last_aired = Present|show_name = Real Eurovision Song Contest|show_name_2 = UESC|image = }} This competition was created for European countries. The winner chooses the host city of the next contest. Each edition has a guiding theme. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the UBU if it consists the qualifications of it. The head of delegation of the certain country must be at the position for at least three editions. If the head of delegation is not satisfied with the country, one can swap the countries with other users. This rule repeats then. Entries Entries can be either selected by a national selection or internally. However, if the broadcaster decides to internally select their entry, the artist and the song have to be sent to the RESC Council to be examined and verified. Songs can not be presented before the official open of submission for the entire contest. If the rule becomes broken, the entry has to be changed.. The selected song must be published after 2000. Covers or samples are not allowed to enter. Parodies are not allowed to enter either, unless they do not sample the original. Eurovision songs cannot participate, exceptions are being made if the song had entered UESC before ESC. The selected entrant must be aged 16 at least on the day the song was officially published or leaked. Musicians that have only roots from the country they get chosen for cannot be selected internally. They have to be selected in a national selection with at least 9 other native artists. The "Big 5" In the first edition, it was already decided that certain countries would be members of the "group" called "Big 5". The organizers decided that the big 5, would be chosen according the public which led them to change the big 5 members to the top 5 placed countries of the previous edition indicating a different big 5 in each edition. Borrowing countries As mentioned above, the micro states can borrow from their neighbour countries. * Andorra from Spain * Faroe Islands from Denmark * Liechtenstein from Austria and Switzerland * Luxembourg from Belgium * Monaco from France * San Marino from Italy * Vatican City from Italy Sneak peeks and betting odds Before the semi-finals, the host broadcaster uploads sneak peeks. The countries are usually divided according to the the date of announcement the song. The betting odds are mostly based on the nations' average result for each sneak peek. The betting odds were introduced in the first edition. Participation Include These ! In its place write the following content: * Your name or nickname. * Country that you want to represent. '' * ''The selected song (+ link on Youtube). Host Cities Winners